


A Kind of Magic

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [11]
Category: Queen (Band), フレッシュプリキュア! | Fresh Pretty Cure!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Cure, Deacury friendship, Magical Boys, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna, the Fresh Pretty Cure was comprised of our favorite Bohemian Rhapsodes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swords Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884627) by [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty). 



"Caleb?" Freddie's voice trembled as he looked up at the enormous catlike beast.

"It's me," he pleaded, hoping that the monster would listen, that his beloved cat was still in there.

How had this even happened? The day had been so normal up to now. True, Roger and Brian had been acting somewhat strangely, but it seemed like they were just trying to give the band another try. After all, Roger _really_ didn't want to give it up.

Then, this strange young man who called himself Eas appeared, and threw some sort of diamond-shaped object, which turned Caleb into the creature now standing above him.

"What are you doing?" growled Eas. "Attack!"

Before Caleb could obey, however, two forms dove at him from above, striking him in the face. The beast stumbled back, stunned but not defeated.

The two forms landed, revealing themselves to be a pair of young men. They wore similar outfits--white pants, a tuxedo jacket with a four-leaf clover instead of a tie, and knee-high boots--though one had his jacket and boots in pink, and the other in blue. In addition, the pink one had long, pale blonde hair with a pink heart-shaped pin on one side, while the blue one had light blue hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue spade-shaped pin.

As the one in blue jumped towards the monster, the pink-clad stranger looked over at Freddie, giving a reassuring smile.

"It's all right," he said. "We've got this."

 _Wait a moment...is that Roger?_ Freddie thought. _Good Lord does he look fabulous in that outfit._

"Peach!" called the blue one--was he Brian? "The Nakewameke!"

"Right!" Peach turned and was about to leap back into the fight, when Freddie grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Caleb's still in there, I'm sure of it!"

Peach nodded. "Once Berry and I beat him, he'll turn back to normal." Noting the relief on Freddie's face, he turned and jumped.

At the same time, Freddie felt something land in his hand. Then...

"Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up!"

As Freddie called these words, his body became enveloped in shining yellow light. He spun around before falling through a vast yellow expanse. As he did, his clothes began to change.

First, a pin resembling a four-leaf clover appeared on the left side of his chest. Next, yellow highlights appeared in his hair, followed by a yellow version of the outfit worn by the others. Finally, a small pouch dangled from the right side of his waist, and a yellow diamond-shaped hairpin formed.

Landing on his feet, he twirled in place.

"The yellow heart is the emblem of faith! Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!"


	2. Part 2

Only a short time after first becoming Cure Pine, Freddie had almost started to get used to the idea of being a magical warrior. It was dangerous, yes, but he found it rather enjoyable. Besides it was easier with Roger and Brian--AKA Cure Peach and Cure Berry--fighting alongside him.

Of course, there were difficult parts, too.

"Chiffon dear, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

The infant fairy just whimpered as Freddie gently rocked her back and forth. She'd been extremely irritable since the day before, and none of them could figure out what why.

To make matters worse, Soula had created a very powerful Nakewameke, and part of the reason Peach and Berry were losing was because he wasn't able to help them. He could have simply asked Tart to take care of Chiffon--the ferret-like fairy had done so before--but he couldn't just abandon her like that.

"Oh, Chiffon, I wish I knew what to do..."

"Fre...ddie..."

Freddie looked down at Chiffon in surprise. "Chiffon? Did you...speak?"

"I'll...be OK..." Chiffon's speech was somewhat clumsy, as she was clearly not used to speaking. "Go..."

Small tears welled up in the young man's eyes. "Chiffon...thank you..."

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash. When it cleared, a small yellow key-shaped creature hovered in the air above.

"A Pickrun?"

"That's Kirun," Tart explained, having been woken by the flash. "Clearly, that's how Chiffon learned to speak. It also..."

"Explain later," Freddie said hastily. "Roger and Brian need my help."

"Then go, Pine," Tart said, gently taking hold of Chiffon. "Leave Chiffon to me."


	3. Part 3

"Freddie?"

Freddie looked up to see Eas--now their friend John Deacon and Cure Passion--standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, John dear?"

"Can't sleep," the other man responded. "I've been trying my best, but every time I close my eyes, I see Westar and Soula. They're still serving Moebius, and...and I can't help but feel bad for leaving them behind."

"But you don't want to be Moebius's servant anymore, do you?" Freddie asked, gesturing for John to sit next to him. "You told us, when you revealed you were Eas, that you didn't want to fight us."

John nodded, sitting beside Freddie. "I swore loyalty to Moebius, but you, Roger, and Brian considered me your friend. You actually cared about me, while Moebius never did. The moment I stopped being useful, he declared my life was going to end."

He reached up and wiped away a tear. "I thought I was done for. But you three showed up with Akarun. And now I can fight _with_ you, instead of _against_ you."

"And I'm glad you can," Freddie replied, putting an arm around the other man. "Roger and Brian are too."


	4. Part 4

"I can't believe we're free," Soula murmured, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "After so long, we no longer have to serve Moebius."

"Makes me wish I'd switched sides sooner," Westar choked out.

"I don't blame you either way." John gave a comforting smile. "It took me a long time to realize what a monster he really was--that once we were no longer useful, we meant nothing to him."

"You know what I think?" Freddie grabbed his microphone. "I think this calls for a victory concert!"

Within a few short hours, the people of Labyrinth had gathered in a makeshift concert hall, formed outside the remains of Moebius's base. Freddie and the rest of Queen stood on stage, ready to play.

Tart hit a switch to turn on the lights, and the four launched into a song--one that Freddie had written not that long ago.

"I've paid my dues, time after time.  
I've done my sentence, but committed no crime.  
And bad mistakes, I've made a few.  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face,  
But I've come through!"

"We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions  
Of the world!"

"I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all.  
But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose!"

"We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions  
Of the world!  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions..."

As the final notes died away, Freddie punched the air, the others joining him as the crowd burst into applause.

**Author's Note:**

> -This may or may not take place in the same universe as the work it's inspired by.  
> -For story purposes, I had to adjust Moebius's servants a bit. I genderswapped Soular and Eas, the latter for obvious reasons.  
> -The outfits are based on this:  
> http://gggdw.deviantart.com/art/G-Alex-Minazuki-519502794  
> but more like the Fresh team's attire.


End file.
